defiancefandomcom-20200223-history
Stahma Tarr
|mention = |relationships = Datak Tarr (Husband) Alak Tarr (Son) Christie Tarr (Daughter-in-law, deceased) Luke Tarr (Grandson) Kenya Rosewater (lover, deceased) T'evgin (lover, deceased) |gameimage = |tv = X |game = }} Stahma Tarr is Datak Tarr’s wife and a member of the Castithan alien species. She is beautiful, loyal, and the perfect picture of a Castithan wife. Beneath the surface, however, lies a different side that is ready to break free from the traditional subservient role assigned her by her caste. Stahma Tarr comes from old money and is very cunning. Her role was described as being very Lady Macbeth. Stahma is not satisfied with Datak’s station in Defiance and feels he (and by extension, she) should have more power. Joshua Nolan, after a few weeks in Defiance, mentioned she is far more dangerous than her husband. For now, Stahma's ambitions are tempered by her upbringing and Castithan social norms, but should she ever reject the Castithan way, her enemies (and perhaps even her husband) should take care. Biography 'The Votanis System and Journey to Earth' Stahma was born a member of the ruling Shanje Liro to a relatively prominent family. In her youth, Stahma mentioned that she was quite good at a sort of Castithan poetic performance, even having a small loyal following. Unfortunately, her talent was good enough to eventually attract her father's attention, who immediately put a stop to it since performance was not proper for a woman of her rank. During her voyage to Earth on an Ark, Stahma was engaged by her parents to a man "of honor", though Stahma herself was not particularly attracted to him. During the voyage She met her future husband, Datak, who she described as a 'scruffy nobody who had won passage in payment for a gambling debt". Datak pursued her shamelessly, until Stahma's fiance challenged him to a blood duel. However on the way to the duel, her fiance was mysteriously flushed out of an airlock. This is the story that Stahma tells, at least; Christie Tarr expresses doubts as to the tale's veracity, and Stahma did not outright deny her suggestion. Later, Stahma says to Alak, "Once again the Castithan males falter and I am left to open the airlock door myself," suggesting that she was in fact the murderer of her fiance. The Pale Wars and Defiance During the Pale Wars, Stahma aided Datak in his business on Earth eventually giving birth to her only child Alak. When the war ended, the two found themselves to be among a group of migrant settlers and eventually settled in Defiance. However, Stahma is still not satisfied with Datak's station in Defiance and feels that he (and by extension, she) should have more power. While in Defiance, Stahma plays the part of the dutiful wife while secretly harboring her own ambitions. While in Defiance, Stahma appears to have gained a much greater understanding of human cultures and social norms than her husband, likely realizing that she would eventually need to balance his wholesale rejection of anything human with a more pragmatic view. Gallery Stahma Tarr promo.png Category:Television Category:Television Characters Category:Characters